


Cáca Milis: The Cakevestigation

by CacaMilis



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Cáca Milis (2001), Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Asthma, Gen, Investigations, Logic, Murder, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacaMilis/pseuds/CacaMilis
Summary: Storm Sente decides to go on a train ride but then a man dies, it falls to him to figure out what happened to him.





	Cáca Milis: The Cakevestigation

Storm Sente: The Cakevestigation

The train stopped and a woman got out and a man in a blue suit got onto the train.

"Hi there! I guess I should probably introduce myself before we get started," the man monologued to himself as he made his way to his seat. "My name's Storm. Storm Sente. I'm an undergraduate student at the Femley School of Law..."

Storm sighed. It had been three years since the Femley School of Law got blown up, resulting in the deaths of all of his classmates as well as every lawyer in the country, yet he still tells himself that he continues to study there. The faces of his late friends flashed before his eyes.

"You've got to let us go, Storm! The terrorist attack wasn't your fault," his friends cried. But Storm could never forgive himself, for it was only because of the cruel mercy of the culprit that he continued breathing to this day.

He walked to his seat but was horrified to see it had been taken by a drunk guy! Even more disgustingly he had made a mess on the floor! He tried to wake him up to give him a fine but the police arrived like "Hey pal, I'm Detective Gumshoe, you're under arrest for murder!"

"What!" shouted Storm in surprise.

"Yes only you could have done it, see!"

"Now hold o-"

Gumshoe ran at the man to argue with him

"You poisoned the man!"

Storm decided to examine the body so he did and he saw an inhaler on the table.

"I have an idea!" shouted Storm. "The guy died when he had an asthma attack without his inhaler!"

"Objection, pal!" shouted Gumshoe, "The inhaler is there on the table so why couldn't he get it"

"It's elementary sir," grinned Storm in slyness. "Look at how his hand reaches out for the thing he can barely reach it!"

"No pal" Gumshoe shook his head for he was prepared with logic. "If the inhaler is too far away then how did it get there in the first place"

"Ha!" laughed Storm "It is beyond obvious! Pól didn't die in an accident he was murdered!"

"WHAT HOW" shouted the police

"Take a look at the floor as you can see Pól made a mess now why do you think that is?"

"Clearly he made it while trying to get his inhaler!" said Gumshoe proud of himself.

"Correct." said Storm. "However, let us join the dots: the inhaler is still on the table untouched. Now how did that happen?"

"It's obvious pal!" shouted Gumshoe. "He was trying to get it but it was the one thing he couldn't reach."

"Incorrect." smiled Storm. "If he was scrambling to get it as he did then the inhaler should be on the floor too."

"WHAT" shouted Gumshoe "Then how is it on the table then, see?"

"It means somebody put it back on the table... and that person was THE TRUE KILLER!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT"

"I ACCUSE..." shouted Storm, "...THE PERSON WHO'S PRINTS ARE ON THE INHALER!"

The forensics did a test on the inhaler and found Catherine's fingerprints.

Catherine came in.

"You can't prove it, I was trying to give him the inhaler to save him but I was too late!"

"Obkection!" shouted Storm. "This train cabin is very small how did it take you so long to get him the inhaler?"

"UHHHHHH" sweated Catherine.

"This case was very simple." said Storm. "You weren't trying to save him you were trying to KILL him! While he was flapping around like a fish you took his inhaler so he couldn't get it but you made a great mistake by leaving it on the table after he was dead! Cease this villainy at once!"

"No"

"You cannot trick us with the innocent act any further!"

"Hmph" Catherine scowled "It seems you have seen through my charade"

"YES" shouted Storm "Arrest her, she's evil!"

"No, for I am not confessing to the murder of Pól," said Catherine. "The reason being, what motive would I have to kill him?"

"It's very simple" said Storm.

"WHAT," shouted Catherine in horror.

"The motive is that sexual novel in your hand that has a bookmark in it!" he pointed to the thing in her bag. "You see I saw you come out of this cabin in this train so clearly you were here, while you were trying to get off to the sexual NSFW content of your novel the boy here was making lots of noise since he's asthmatic and he made it hard to read so you killed him to shut him up!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Catherine and when she opened her eyes everyone was naked (cause she went insane and died)

"Good work pal" said Gumshoe

"Thanks" said Storm and the train set off again. It sped into the distance as a gentleman from Storm's homeland watched, sipping his tea.

"Few things satisfy like a murder solved," said Professor Layton.

The End


End file.
